


Who Your Masters Really Are

by HeiressofBlaze



Series: Double Ds Make a Timeline Doomed [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, Domination, Double Penetration, DoubleDomming, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, I Don't Even Know, Inflation, Master/Slave, Oral, Puppy Play, Rape, Submission, oh!, tentabulge, um, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressofBlaze/pseuds/HeiressofBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their quest to dom an entire timeline, Dave and Damara break the wild Jade in, teaching her who her masters are and what happens if she disobeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Your Masters Really Are

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by anguishApotheosized. He's an amazing author and it's a true pleasure working with him!

Jade was having a pleasant dream, it was of her island, back on earth, before the meteors hit. Her memories had become all mixed up with her old guardian's, and she dreamt of learning to shoot with her grandfather, of dashing through the underbrush after a squirrel, of stuffed relatives and green solar fire. Her pleasant dream took a dark turn however... She began to dream of captivity, of being chained up, the sky darkened, and a menacing red figure stood before her.

She was suddenly jolted awake by a tugging around her neck. Once she opened her eyes, she knew it had been no dream. There was a thick leather collar around her neck, and her legs were shackled to a nearby wall. Her clothes were cut and shredded, the black space regalia hanging loosely off of her curvy form. She looked up, heart pounding violently, and let out a sigh of relief. Standing in front of her, katana at the ready, was her best friend, Dave. She smiled wide, sure that he was here to rescue her from her captivity. Her relief was short-lived, however, as she saw the smirk on his face, and with a well placed slice of his sword, her shirt fell, revealing her large, sun freckled breasts.

"Dave!? What are you doing? Let me go!" She strained against her bonds, as he just smiled. "Not a chance, Harley, not when I've got you all up and chained like this." He stepped forward, grabbing one of her tits roughly, squeezing and digging his fingers in, as she whimpered slightly. She grabbed his wrist, desperately trying to pull it away, and he did, for a moment, before lashing out, smacking her across the face.

 

"Now, is the puppy ready to listen to her master?" The light gleamed off of his mirrored sunglasses as he smirked coldly. "Why are you doing this to me Dave?! I'm your friend!" She pleaded, nursing her red, raw face. "It's not personal, I'm just gonna win this session my way." He grabbed one of her round, brownish nipples, and tugged sharply, drawing a gasping moan out of her lips, her white, fluffy ears folding back against her head, tears softly running down her cheeks. She knew she didn't want this, she knew Dave was doing something totally wrong... But it was starting to feel good... A strange warmth had started just under her chest, as he tugged and pinched her breasts. His hand trailed down her stomach, moving steadily downward, and she lashed out, trying to grab him. Her hands did not get that far, however, as a pair of grey skinned hands grabbed her, and wrenched her arms behind her back, cuffing her wrists together. "Aw yeah Damara, you go girl!" Dave smiled wide, as his accomplice restrained their captive further. The red draped troll schoolgirl smiled deviously, delivering a harsh smack to Jade's pert rump. "私は彼女の肛門を要求," She quipped, squeezing the cheek hard. "Yeah yeah, you can have it second." His hand reaches into her panties, rubbing up against her untrimmed bush, grown for years of never having to shave on the island. She choked back sobs as his finger slid down between her lips. She tried to jump back away from her old friend-turned-molester, but the troll girl held her tight.

 

Damara reached down into her own panties, rubbing her fingers against her dripping nook, coating them with her thick, rust colored fluid. She brought it back up, in front of Jade's face, whispering in her ear "あなたは私のクリームをなめる" Jade understood the basic idea, and turned her head away from the troll's dripping, slender fingers. at that moment, down below, Dave parted her furry lips, and jammed two finger inside of her roughly. Jade opened her mouth to cry out, and her mouth was immediately filled by Damara's fingers. Her tongue accidentally lapped against the incredibly musky, syrupy fluid, and with that, she moaned, beginning to lick faster, the troll girl's powerful pheromones clouding her mind, slowing her thoughts down to a crawl. She hardly noticed, until she found herself on her back, Dave moving between her legs, his other "sword" hard and twitching, rubbing against her thatch of thick dark hair. She tried to force her sluggish mouth to form words "Daaaave... No... Please..." Dave just smiled wider, and moved closer, grabbing onto her hips, and driving home his cock into her. The spell over her was broken, and she screamed at the pain of having her passage stretched wide open by Dave's thick tool. 

Before today, she had been a virgin, only using a single finger on herself to masturbate, this was a whole new level of feeling. She was moaning and growling, biting her lip, desperately trying to ignore the pain from the thick, incredibly warm cock stretching her open. She heard a small giggle from next to her face, and all of a sudden, a slimy, warm thing was laid across her mouth, Dark red fluids leaking from it down her body, warming her wherever it landed. She tried to keep her mouth closed, but eventually, she had to breathe, opening her mouth the slightest that she can, starting to pant from the pleasure and pain that Dave was causing. That was just the invitation Damara needed. Her bulge sliding into Jade's open mouth, sliding around inside, coating her cheeks and tongue with the sweet, yet acrid red slime. She could feel her mouth going slightly numb, her mind once again slowing down, freezing up... She slowly started sucking on the squishy, slippery bulge, leaving Damara giggling and moaning. She had been holding it in for so long that it only took a couple seconds, before a scalding hot rush of the dark, rust red slime poured down her throat, almost a full gallon, distending her stomach, and sapping the last of her sense. 

She now moaned freely, pushing herself back against Dave's cock, the hard flesh inside of her becoming the only thing she could truly focus on. Her eyes rolled back a bit, as she was lifted up, through her mental haze, she could feel the slippery, pointed tip of Damara's bulge pressing against her virgin back passage, the tapered end spreading Jade's little puckered hole easily. Beyond the point of resistance, Jade just moaned at the new intrusion, feeling so incredibly full, more complete than she'd ever felt in her life... Her thoughts were hazy... She tried to remember, what was it like before this... Before the cock had penetrated her... She couldn't recollect anything, all she knew was that she was a good puppy, and she loved her master and mistress very much! They made her feel so good...

 

Dave picked up the speed, slowing down time inside of Jade's body, so that he and his accomplice could both finish at once, sealing the domination. Jade was moaning and yipping excitedly now, as both of her doms came at once, filling her up both ways, her sweet little pussy filled with Dave's seed, and her ass being shot full of Damara's thick, musky red juice. They both pulled out simultaneously, leaving Jade to whimper, shaking her rump slightly. Not used to feeling so empty. she couldn't even remember a time she'd felt like this, and she didn't like it...

 

Damara unlocked the handcuffs and leg shackles, letting her move freely on her hands and knees, as she crawls up to Dave, panting slightly, her mouth and chest stained a deep red.  
"Master? Can... Can I do that again?" She blushed, as Dave snapped a leash onto her collar. "Yeah, we'll have LOTS more fun, Harley, just you wait..." And the two time players led her off, the fresh slave puppy crawling between them.  
Somewhere in the incipisphere, the Land of Frost and Frogs slowly went dark.

Tick Tock.

One down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone would like to beta for us feel free to let us know. It would be much appreciated. :3


End file.
